


Forget Me Not

by 01001000 01101001 00100001 (28776865657a6529)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Claudia x Rayla, Drowning, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian, Memory, Memory Loss, Modern Era, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Psychological Trauma, Radia - Freeform, Raydia, Temporary Amnesia, Traumatic Incident, girlxgirl, gxg, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28776865657a6529/pseuds/01001000%2001101001%2000100001
Summary: Rayla suffers a traumatic incident which causes her to forget the last year of her life. She must work to regain her memory before it's too late.





	Forget Me Not

"Agh! Help!" I cry into the darkness. I know no one is around to hear my desperate cries, but deep down I still have hope. I've always hated water. I've never wanted to go near it. This is exactly why. I'm stranded, in the ocean, at night, with no one around, my phone's broken, I don't know how I got here, and I'm sinking. At least it's not freezing.

_Please, someone help me! I can't die like this!_ I think to myself. I should have taken swimming lessons when I had the chance. They would help me so much right about now.

"HELP!!! HELP!!!" I yell as loud as I can into the darkness. No response, of course.

I'm getting fatigued. Water starts filling my lungs. I cough and sputter while trying to make my voice work. And then it happens. A strong current pulls me under.

_This is it,_ I think, _I'm going to die. And I can't even say goodbye._

I inhale a lungful of water. I try to cough it out, but more water comes in. My life flashes before my eyes. A strange feeling of warmth and comfort washes over me. Everything fades to black...

* * *

I open my eyes. I see what looks like the entire universe, all around me. Hundreds of galaxies everywhere I look.

"Where am I?" I ask out loud.

"This is the place in between your reality and Heaven." A deep, comforting voice says.

"Am I dead?" I ask.

"In your reality, you are." The voice says.

"What about my family and my friends?" I ask. I start to cry.

"Your relatives will grieve you for a while, then they will learn that they have to move on. They will be okay." I feel a sense of comfort wash over me knowing my friends and family will be okay.

"When will I go up to Heaven?" I ask.

"You aren't meant to go up to Heaven yet." The voice says, "If you choose to move on from your old life, you won't go up to Heaven, you'll be born in another reality in a different body. Once you have completed your life in that reality, depending on your choices, you will either live another life or go to Heaven and stay there until you are needed again. If you choose to go back to your old life, you will go through some hardship before things settle down. Once you complete your old life, you will go up to Heaven and stay there until you're needed again."

"Can I choose which one I do?" I ask.

"Yes, you may. I will give you some time to think about it. If you have any questions, just ask." The voice says.

I think about the options for a while before making a decision. "I want to go back to my old life."

"Are you sure?" The voice asks.

I pause to make sure I'm sure. "Yes." I say.

"Okay." The voice says, "You won't remember this when you are back in your reality."

"Okay." I say.

Everything fades to white.

* * *

I feel water in my lungs, my chest is being repeatedly compressed by something. I start coughing, I feel the water exiting my lungs. I take a huge gulp of air and open my eyes.

A beautiful girl is standing over me, a worried look on her face. The girl has beautiful jet black hair and vibrant green eyes. She's wearing a dark colored sweater.

I look around and see a guy to my right on the phone, presumably calling 911.

"Welcome back." she says. I groan and try to sit up, but she gently holds me down.

"Where am I?" I ask, looking around to try to get my bearings.

"You're on Miami beach." She says. "You almost drowned."

The girl carefully lifts me up and rests my head in her lap. I look up at her. She looks me in the eyes and gently smiles. I reach my hand up to touch her face, she gently takes my hand and touches it to her cheek.

“What’s your name, sweetie?” The girl asks.

_ She called me sweetie! _ I blush.

“Rayla.” I say.

“That’s a beautiful name.” The girl says.

“What’s yours?” I ask.

“I'm Claudia.” She says, "Nice to meet you, though it's a pity it couldn't be under better circumstances."

_Claudia._ What a beautiful name.

I hear the distant wail of sirens. I start to feel my eyelids droop.

"The paramedics are almost here," Claudia says, "Stay with me, okay?"

"I—I'll try." I murmur. My eyelids droop even more, everything starts to go fuzzy. I hear Claudia shout my name, then everything fades to black.

I wake up in an ambulance, paramedics are sitting all around me. I feel a sharp pain in my arm and realize it's an IV. I have an oxygen mask over my mouth and I hear beeping coming from a machine to my left. I feel someone holding my hand and look over to see Claudia, sitting to my right, a worried expression on her face.

I try to smile, but my body doesn't seem to be cooperating at the moment. She sees me looking at her and smiles. She gives a thumbs up and gently squeezes my hand. I can't help but blush.


End file.
